The 2 Brothers of Darkness take 2 Twin Daughters as their Brides
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: The 2 Bros of Darkness want Lady Stephanie"Isabelle"Elizabeth Michaels&Lady Joseann"JoJo"Alexie Michaels as their ey are the daughters of Lord Shawn Michaels&Lady Paris Michaels and they are the goddaughters of King Hunter&Queen Stephanie the Great Kingdom of Transylvania. The 2 bros will do anything 2 get them. If you don't like it then don't f***ing read it. Ugh luv ya


_**Chapter 1: Dreams**_

_**The dark handsome guys always came into the twin sisters dreams at night. There was a mystery about these guys that gets them right in the very core of the twin sister's souls and they would always fight them and the dark sides of them always keep hidden.**_

_**When the sisters have these same dreams but it has 2 different guys. There would be a cold burst of wind then they have to cover themselves wit more wit their blankets they felt cold touch upon their cheek as their fingers started going their neck making them moan a little as there was slightly shivers down the girls spines.**_

_**Stephanie's Dream**_

_**Voice: Belle ….my sweet tiger lily. Come wit me and I will show you all the pleasures and desires that this life will never show you.**_

_**Belle: No! I never will! (Hissed at the man then wit all my might I push him away from me as the figure of him disappeared into the wind but he was leaving me a future warning)**_

_**Voice: My sweet tiger lily this isn't over yet! You will be mine willing or not! (Echoed)**_

_**Dream over**_

_**Just them the young woman sat up in her bed screaming wit sweat dripping down her soft olive face down inside her lace, light blue nightgown. Stephanie blue eyes widen as of her maids gather around her to calm her down hoping deep down not to wake the king or queen for they are would be up all nite worrying about one twin of their god-daughter.**_

_**Her name is Lady Stephanie Isabelle Elizabeth Michaels, the 1**__**st**__** twin daughter of Lord Shawn Michaels.**_

_**Next door to her twin sister Lady Stephanie and she got caught into a dream as the same.**_

_**Joseann's Dream**_

_**Voice: JoJo…my sweet lola bunny. Come wit me and I will show all the pleasures and desires that this life will never show you**_

_**JoJo: No! I never will (hissed at the man then wit all my might I pushed him away from me as the figure of him disappeared into the wind but he was leaving me a future warning)**_

_**Voice: My sweet lola bunny this isn't over yet! You will be mine willing or not! (Echoed)**_

_**Dream over**_

_**Just them the young woman sat up in her bed screaming wit sweat dripping down her soft olive face down inside her lace, light blue nightgown. Joseann blue eyes widen as of her maids gather around her to calm her down hoping deep down not to wake the king or queen for they are would be up all nite worrying about 2nd twin of their god-daughter.**_

_**Her name is Lady Joseann "JoJo" Alexie Michaels the 2**__**nd**__** twin sister, the daughter of Lord Shawn Michaels the bestfriend of King Hunter the Great Kingdom of Hartford. **_

_**The twins mother Lady Paris Michaels, died while giving birth to her 2 lovely twins daughters breaking Lord Shawn's heart but his lovely twins daughters filled the void in his heart and made sure that his 1**__**st **__**twin daughter Stephanie or Isabelle or Belle or any other nicknames and his 2**__**nd**__** twin daughter Joseann or JoJo or Alexie as the people known both twins daughters had everything their heart desires.**_

_**Belle and JoJo godparents are King Hunter and his wife Queen Stephanie. **_

_**When Belle and JoJo was just five years old their father lost his life during a battle between good and evil, but it been whispered more than once that Lord Shawn made a "deal with devils" so to speak that on his twins daughter's 21**__**st**__** Birthday they will be given in marriage to 2 brothers by the name Lord Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (different moms) they are the Kingdom of Pensacola which was forbidden for anybody from the Kingdom of Hartford to even travel to.**_

_**After Lord Shawn found out what Lord Roman and Seth were really he backed out of the deal at the cost of his life.**_

_**From then on, King Hunter and his wife raised the twin daughter Belle and JoJo as their own along wit their other children knowing the truth about what happened to the twin's father...who was like a brother to the King.**_

_**The twins Belle and JoJo is if not the most beautiful womens in the kingdom they are definitely are desirable as many men from different kingdoms been asking for their hand in marriage since the twins were 16 years old.**_

_**Belle has very long blonde hair wit light blue and red highlights that's very curls like young leaves, blue eyes and JoJo has very long black hair wit pink and red highlights that's very curly like young leaves, pink eyes and they both definitely have very olive colored skin as soft as the underpetals of rosebuds and lilies, very fabulus boobies and body as round and smooth as marble statue.**_

_**It has been said that the twins beauty, sexy and fabulous body maddened the soul of every man in the kingdom like wine. **_


End file.
